


On My Mind

by Squishy_TRex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack is away on a mission, but Fitz is still distracted by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Mind

It had been two days, seven hours, fifteen minutes, and twenty seconds since Mack had left on a mission.

Not that Fitz was counting or anything. Life had, for once, halted to a crawl at the base, with only one small team out on mission. Hydra and their ilk had been quiet for a change, probably licking their wounds. All of this meant that there was plenty of free time at the base, which left everyone finding their own ways of occupying time.

Coulson, Skye, and Raina spent every few moment exploring their new abilities and trying to figure out more about the Kree. May sometimes helped them, but was mostly interested in staying out of it, opting instead to find new ways to improve their defenses and tracking down Hydra. Lance and Bobbi mostly kept to themselves, alternating between getting along and fighting loudly. Jemma felt that this break would be best spent getting work done in the lab, although she did make a point of coming to visit Fitz.

And Fitz… well, Fitz had been caught up in something entirely different. After the incident in San Juan, Fitz had been overjoyed when Mack returned with Coulson, whole, alive, and completely himself. Mack coming back had cemented Fitz’s decision to move to the garage and the two of them working together had been nothing short of fantastic. Much like Fitz had expected.

It hadn’t taken long, with the two of them in such close quarters, growing even closer through recent shared experiences and interests. Even though Fitz had initially brushed it off as a close friendship that he valued because he felt alone, it became harder for him to deny his nonstop desire to be around Mack at all times.

Being in the garage forced him to finally confront his true feelings towards Mack and initially, he tried to hide them, unsure if Mack returned them. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait in limbo for long because all it took was a bout of clumsiness, Mack’s ridiculously strong arms, and brilliant timing for the two of them to come together and Mack to make the first move, which Fitz eagerly reciprocated. The two had been even more inseparable since.

Now, Fitz was waiting for Mack to return to the base, trying to get some work done in the meantime. He was currently in the garage, working on some new defense designs for May that could be used for more of the vehicles. All the free time was usually good for his work ethic, but he had been…distracted as of late. He blushed, thinking of how Mack was excellent at persuading him to do things other than working.

Fitz sighed, pushing his work aside. Thinking of how persuasive Mack was only served to distract him further. There was no way he would get anything done. Calculations ran through his head, of how long Mack had been gone. Two days, eight hours, ten minutes, thirty seconds. Fitz ran a hand through his hair. This was taking much too long.

Fitz left the garage and made his way to the lab, where he allowed Jemma to regale him with her latest discoveries. He provided some input on one of her latest projects and it proved a good way of keeping him busy, until they took a break and Jemma brought tea for both of them. She hopped upon on one of the tables near his old workstation and chatted amiably, but Fitz didn’t hear a word because all he was thinking of was the time Mack cornered him in that very spot and the two had decided to, in Mack’s words, christen the area.

“You alright Fitz?”Jemma asked, giving him a puzzled look. He blinked, snapping out of his musings, even as he felt his face redden in a blush.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, sending her a reassuring smile. She looked at him critically for a moment.

“Still missing Mack?” she questioned, sympathy softening her tone. Fitz sighed.

“That obvious?” Jemma rolled her eyes.

“Incredibly,” she responded. “He’ll be back soon, don’t worry.” She patted his arm lovingly and she jumped off the table to get back to work. Fitz finished his tea and decided to leave the lab, knowing he would no longer be any help now that his mind was back on Mack.

He spent the next hour or so wandering around the base, interacting on and off with the other agents, his friends, trying to not get caught up in thoughts of Mack, yet always ended up doing so anyway. What made it worse was how everyone else seemed to know exactly why Fitz was so distracted and virtually of no use to anyone, some of them, in Skye’s case, pushing him out before he could offer any help or conversation.

Fitz finally wound up in the recreation room, laying on the couch where he and Mack spent so much time together. It was peaceful here; absolutely no one was around and the only sound came from the steady hum of the TV. Fitz sank back into the couch, pressing against the pillows, thinking of how much time he spent in here with Mack.

This room had essentially become their sanctuary and Fitz blushed at some of the memories they made in here. Fitz pulled a pillow to his chest and idly scratched at a dark stain on it. He remembered how Mack had been the one to stain it, spilling coffee on the pillow and himself when he tripped. Fitz had laughed at him until Mack pinned him against the couch and found a different way to occupy his mouth.

Fitz sighed. This was getting ridiculous. Even when he was in love with Jemma he had never been this bad. He still cared for Jemma very much, but Mack seemed to be everywhere, taking up all the space in his mind. It wasn’t a problem when Mack was here, but when he was gone…it felt like something was missing. A piece of himself gone.

Fitz would be lying if he said it didn’t frighten him a little that Mack had managed to commandeer his life, his thoughts so quickly. Doubts sometimes crept in that this could affect his work performance, that this kind of attachment could even affect him in the field. San Juan had frightened him, that Mack had almost been lost so easily. And in their line of work, incidents like San Juan could happen over and over again. It was enough to test even the strongest of relationships and theirs was only a few weeks old.

But when he looked in Mack’s bright, welcoming eyes or relaxed in the safety of his arms or traded quips with him, Fitz knew that it was worth it. All of it, even the waiting, and that all the doubts in the world wouldn’t stop him.

Two days, thirteen hours, forty-one minutes, eleven seconds since Mack had left. It felt like forever, but Fitz knew that he would wait that long for Mack.

Fitz yawned and then realized how late it was. He got up and trudged back to his room, the one he now shared with Mack. It felt bigger, emptier, without Mack’s presence to fill it. He undressed, pulling on his pajama pants, but, instead of grabbing his own nightshirt, he went over to Mack’s dresser and pulled out one of his. Fitz had gotten into the habit of wearing some of Mack’s shirts at times, finding the material and looseness very comfortable.

He clambered into bed, Mack’s shirt hanging off his skinny frame and pulled the bedcovers close, drifting off

*********

Fitz awoke from his sleep slowly, to someone gently caressing his cheek.

“Morning, Turbo,” a familiar voice permeated through the morning haze, bringing a smile to Fitz’s face.

“You’re back,” he said, brain still fuzzy from sleep. He leaned into Mack’s touch, eyes still closed. Mack chuckled and Fitz could hear the rustling of sheets and creak of the bed.

“Yeah, we got back really early this morning, thought I’d catch you while you were still asleep,” he said. Fitz blinked, Mack coming into focus before him. His breath caught in his throat when he came face to face with the other man’s affectionate, loving gaze.

Fitz shifted and brought one of his hands up to gently trace against Mack’s face, making sure he was real. Mack kissed his palm. Fitz’s breathing stuttered. Yeah, definitely real.

Mack moved his own hand lower, sweeping over Fitz’s exposed collarbone, which was peeking out of the too large shirt. Mack swept a thumb over the skin, the rest of his hand clutching fabric.

“You’re wearing my shirt,” he said, affection coloring his tone.

“Yeah,” Fitz breathed out. “I missed you,” he said, as if that explained everything. Mack smiled at him, warm and loving.

“Yeah, me too,” Mack replied, leaning forward to kiss Fitz and distract him all over again. It had been three days, four hours, thirty-one minutes, and seventeen seconds, but Mack was finally home.


End file.
